Flight Of Love And Pleasure (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request by ultimateCCC. Tails and Sticks are secretly dating, and after a week away from each other's arms, the yellow fox comes up with a surprise that leads to a passionate night between the two. Read and review, please no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this one-shot, so please don't steal it or I'll call the fanfiction police on you. Oh, and all rights go to SEGA, our glorious overlords and saviours.**

 **Hey again, people! Bet you guys weren't expecting to see me so soon after my last one-shot! But I'm back! Anyway, this one wasn't requested by Skye Prower, but by UltimateCCC instead. It's also the first lemon that I've done in a long while, unless you count the extremely brief sex scene in my Cyber Riders story, which I don't. Anyway, it's a Tails/Sticks coupling, and as much as I like Sticks, I've never written her as a character on her own as I've usually had a good episode guideline from Sonic Boom. But I guess that I'll have to deal with it and see what I can do. I just hope that you guys like the results of that. See you at the bottom.**

 **Oh, and I know that it's not canon with Boom, but try to picture all characters as being at least 18 or over as that'll make things slightly less creepy. Okay, now I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

As usual, it was a beautiful day on Seaside Island for our heroes. They took a trip to the beach, deciding to take a load off for themselves after a busy week of defending their home and the others that also lived there.

"I'm telling you guys," Sonic said, "it'll only be a matter of time before the mayor gives us the key to the village."

"Why would we need a key when we can just walk in there anyway?" asked Knuckles.

"I was kidding, Knuckles," Sonic said.

"You do have a good point," said Amy. "The mayor's too selfish to give us a key to the village anyway."

"True," Tails said. "Very frugal, he is."

"I don't know what that means, but the mayor sure doesn't like giving money to people to help them," said Knuckles.

"That's what frugal means, Knuckles," Amy said.

"Really? Sweet! Do I get a cookie?"

"Heads up!" Sonic said, throwing Knuckles a cookie. The red echidna ate it happily.

"He's learning too much," said Sticks. "He could become a liability."

Tails walked up behind the badger and grabbed the stick she was about to use on Knuckles. "Says the one trying to bonk people over the head with weapons."

"Sorry," Sticks said. "It's kind of been a while since I've bonked any body part of anyone."

"Yeah," Sonic noted. "I can't remember when I last saw Egghead trying to murder us all. Is it weird that I miss it?"

"It'd be weirder if you didn't," said Amy.

"You know what?" Tails said. "Let's just continue enjoying our day without Eggman flying around us."

"But we've been on the beach this whole time," Sonic said. "Blue fur doesn't tan well."

"Then let's get away from the beach," Tails said with a shrug. "Go to Meh Burger, go to an actually good restaurant, go to town..."

"Or we could all go back to our homes and do nothing?" Amy suggested.

"I was getting to that," said the yellow fox.

"Yeah, I'm down for that," said Knuckles. "Need to relax after a long day of doing nothing."

"Same time tomorrow?" Sticks asked.

"Sounds good," said Sonic.

They all group-hugged before splitting for their own homes, Sonic using his speed to get to his and kicking up some sand over the others by accident, which he apologised for as he ran. Tails was halfway to his own home when he got jumped from behind by Sticks.

"Hi there, cutie," she said.

"That's my line," Tails replied.

Sticks giggled, getting up off of her secret boyfriend. "So, any plans for fun today?"

"Actually, I have something that you might like," Tails replied. "Let's get to my place, and I'll show you."

"Movie?" Sticks guessed.

"Nope," Tails shook his head, taking her hand and running off with her in tow.

"Dinner?"

"Once again, nope," Tails replied as they closed in on his house.

"This isn't sounding super romantic for a private date," Sticks said. "Then again, we can't be over the top with it since... well, the others don't know."

"They probably wouldn't expect it from us," said Tails. "I mean, we've got the adorably kooky badger who lives in a burrow and has beautiful blue eyes..."

"And we've got the handsome nerd who makes death machines and also has beautiful eyes and a pair of fluffy tails," Sticks smiled.

"You know you like them," Tails replied. "Actually, they're kind of a clue as to what we'll be doing today."

Sticks nodded, not wanting to guess any more, despite being given a clue. The two continued to Tails' house, soon making it there. Before Tails could show Sticks what he wanted to show her, he pushed her against a wall and kissed her softly, which she returned with a moan.

"Mmm... Tails..." Sticks smiled. "It's that kind of present, huh?"

"Well... it's been a while..." Tails said. "We've been hanging out with our friends nonstop for the past week, and we haven't had much private time together."

"I still think that we should tell them," the orange badger said.

"And we will, but not now," Tails said, kissing her cheek before taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"So... we're just going to your bedroom?" Sticks asked.

Tails smirked and took her further upstairs to his rooftop area, showing the landing pad on it which had his plane. Not speaking, he decided to hop on and waited for Sticks to do the same, which she did... only to land in Tails' lap.

"Wait... the plane seems different..." Sticks noted.

"Oh, that..." Tails blushed. "This is actually a single-seat plane. I must have left my normal one downstairs." He sighed. "I can go and change it if you want?"

"No, it's fine," Sticks said, grinding a bit on Tails' lap. "After all, I'm certain that you did this on purpose..."

"I honestly didn't," Tails said honestly. "But, for the sake of argument, let's say that I did. Are you mad at me?"

"Kind of hard to be mad at that cute face of yours," Sticks said, inching her face closer to Tails. "And, like you said... it's been a while..."

She then caught him in a brief kiss, causing them both to moan. Their tongues collided with each other, eliciting more sounds of excitement from both of them before Tails pressed his hand on Sticks' stomach to push her away.

"Believe me," he panted, "I want to. But what I've got planned will feel a lot more special..."

"I guess that I'll just stick to being your eyes then," Sticks winked, turning around on Tails' lap.

The yellow fox gave a blush. Despite having to reach around his orange badger girlfriend to reach the controls, Tails managed to get the engine ready, making sure that the propellers were spinning before taking off into the air.

Soon, the plane began taking flight, levitating up from the ground. Sticks helped Tails' with the controls so that the plane could take off fully, literally holding his hands through the process, causing them both to giggle.

Thanks to their combined efforts, the landing gear went up into the plane, and it began to head up into the air in a slow ascent. Tails managed to alter the speed so that they could go faster, but didn't want to go too fast due to the cramped conditions being dangerous for more reasons than the obvious.

"You know, you don't have to go so slow," said Sticks. "I've got perfect balance where I am."

"True," Tails said. "But you're not wearing a seat-belt, and I am."

"We're not going to crash," Sticks smiled. "It's getting late, and the only other person who has something that can fly is Eggman. And I don't see him around here, so..."

"Point taken," Tails chuckled, going a bit faster.

Sticks giggled as she felt the plane pick up speed, keeping her hands on the sides of the seat of the plane for more balance, enjoying the trip to the skies. Even though she hated technology with a burning passion, she loved Tails' own burning passion for technology, mostly due to loving the fox himself.

The plane continued to climb upwards through the air, soon finding a good altitude before Tails spoke. "All right, here we are."

Sticks took a moment and breathed in the cool air. "Ah... so nice and breezy up here..."

"And then there's the view," Tails said, turning his head to see the moon.

"What view?" Sticks asked.

The yellow fox chuckled and switched his plane to autopilot before putting his hands on his orange badger girlfriend's hips to turn her to see what he was seeing, and she gasped in surprise, seeing the moon in all its glory.

"Tails... it's beautiful..." she gasped.

"It is," Tails nodded. "It's not a patch on you, though."

Sticks blushed. "Aw, Tails..." she said, turning on his lap.

She inched closer to his face, kissing him softly. He kissed back, moaning gently and chuckling. "Mmm..."

"Tails..." Sticks said as she pulled from the kiss.

"Yes?"

"I... I want you..." she blushed.

"Right now?" Tails asked.

"Yeah..." the orange badger winked.

"Well, I am in autopilot," Tails winked back.

 **Warning: The following scene contains graphic sexual activity and language. If you are under 18 years old, do not read. If you are of the appropriate age, then feel free to enjoy.**

Sticks giggled and turned around in Tails' arms, grinding her butt back and forth on his crotch. Even though they weren't facing each other, Tails took the opportunity to kiss her neck from behind as his hands moved up to her waist, stroking up and down her hips.

Sticks rolled her body in time with her boyfriend's touching, opening her legs as much as she could in the small space that they were in. She grabbed one of Tails' hands and moved it over her skirt to touch her clothed pussy underneath. Tails too the initiative and moved his free hand up to her chest, rubbing over her breasts.

"Mmm..." Sticks moaned out. "Touch me, Tails... please... I've missed it..."

The yellow fox smirked and put his lower hand over Sticks' clothed entrance, rubbing it softly and eliciting a moan from her. "Like this?"

"Fuck... yes..." the orange badger moaned, reaching up to pull her top down, exposing her breasts. "Touch all of me..."

Tails leaned up to nibble on Sticks' neck, licking along it and biting it gently as he kept rubbing her sensitive areas. "Get up a second... I'm going to pull the seat back..."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Sticks giggled as she stood up.

"I was more focused on showing you your present," Tails blushed. He reached and pulled the seat back, giving both himself and his girlfriend more room. "There we go."

Sticks giggled and moved back over to Tails, deciding to get on her knees. She didn't have the room to crawl, but she still wanted to please him nonetheless. She knelt up and kissed Tails, and he returned the favour, moulding their tongues together instantly.

He then caused her to squeal a bit when his hands found her breasts again and pinched her nipples, turning her on even more and causing pleasure to jolt through her body. Sticks pulled away from the kiss briefly to take off her top, laying it under her knees before giggling and taking off her skirt to join it.

She shuffled forwards on her knees, smirking up at Tails before taking off his shoes. She put them on the floor behind her before moving back up on Tails' lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close for a passionate, loving kiss.

"You're still wearing your panties..." Tails moaned as they kissed, his voice slightly muffled by their contact.

Sticks ground against Tails groin, feeling his penis start to grow. "You can feel how wet I am..."

Tails grinned. "I can... but I want to feel more..."

He lifted Sticks up, causing her to let out a playful yelp, and he crouched down until he was at eye-level with her clothed crotch. Without missing a beat, he yanked down her panties, slipping them to around her ankles. Sticks shifted and shook them off of her fully, causing them to fall from her right foot and onto the floor.

Tails moved his face close to her now bare pussy, feeling the cold night air brush through his fur as he moved. "Don't want you to get too cold..." he smiled, moving in. He slipped his tongue inside of her vagina, causing her to moan and stand up straight.

"Fuck!" Sticks squeaked, trying to keep her voice quiet. She reached her hands down to run through Tails' head as he lapped at her glistening core.

"You're so sensitive down here already..." Tails smirked, having to pull away to say it before reattaching his lips and tongue to her lower lips.

"It's been... too loooong!" Sticks groaned in pleasure, the last word of her sentence getting extended as her boyfriend reached up to pinch her nipples once more. "Fuuuuck..."

"Mmm..." Tails moaned, licking more. He then grinned as he moved his tongue and lips from her opening to her clit, lapping at the sensitive pearl. He briefly pulled his lips away from it as he lowered one of his hands, sucking two of his fingers and standing up with Sticks as he pressed them against her pussy lips.

"Tails... please..." Sticks begged.

"Please what?" the yellow fox grinned, knowing what she wanted.

"Please... pleasure me..." Sticks moaned. "Make me cum... then fuck me..."

Tails leaned forwards and bit her neck, causing her to yelp in pleasure. He then pushed his fingers into her cunt and began moving his hand back and forth, causing Sticks' already sensitive opening to grow wetter as she held on to Tails, biting his ear and whispering into it.

"Fuck! Please... please please please..." She shuddered against him as he added a third finger, but then grew more surprised when his free hand left her chest and moved behind her and down to her ass, pushing a finger against her rim. "Going down there, are we?"

"Are you going to stop me?" Tails grunted with a smirk.

"Fuck no..." Sticks said lustfully, reaching her hands back to open her ass for him.

The yellow fox smiled wider and sucked the fingers of his free hand before reaching back down to his girlfriend's ass. Carefully, he pushed one of his fingers inside her rear hole, causing her to squeal more in pleasure.

"You're all mine..." Tails whispered.

"I'm... all... yours..." Sticks said, hypnotised by her pleasure.

Tails grinned and started fingering both of her holes fast, causing her to shudder and gasp. She could hear her wet opening squelching as her lover's fingers worked hard inside her, stroking against her inner walls, causing her juices to build up.

"Tails..." Sticks said, quietly. After more fingering, she spoke his name again, only louder this time. "Tails..."

"Yes?" he asked, slowing down his pace.

"I... I'm going to cum..."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Sticks blushed. "I... I don't want to... fuck!" Her sentence was cut off as his fingers went faster again.

"Don't want to what?" he asked, enjoying how much wetter he could feel her pussy getting.

"I... don't want to... make your plane wet..." she finally spoke out.

"Good thing that I planned for it, then..."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't reply, instead increasing his hand motion inside her holes. Sticks could feel the pool of pleasure build up within the pit of her stomach again, and she tried to warn her boyfriend about it, but he ignored her. He didn't make things easier by stimulating her ass more at the same time, causing her to begin convulsing in his grasp.

"Tails!"

The yellow fox was two steps ahead of his girlfriend, getting on his knees. He kept fingering both holes as he attached his lips to her pussy, drinking down her juices as she began expelling them from her sensitive cunt. Tails moaned and lapped up her succulent taste, nibbling on her clit to cause more pleasure.

"Yeeeeeesssss... ffffffuuuuuuck..." Sticks moaned, elongating both words.

Tails growled playfully as he kept drinking in her juices, pulling his fingers from her holes and letting her settle down a bit. He lapped up what was left of her cum as it trickled down her thighs before moving back up, kissing his way up her body.

"So, I take it that you enjoyed that?" Tails grinned.

"Mmm, I did..." Sticks giggled, kissing him. "Damn... you taste like a waterfall, but it came from my pussy..."

"The best kind of water," Tails winked, causing Sticks to laugh at his cheesy joke.

"So..." she said, reaching down to grab his hard cock, "what do we do now, my handsome fox?"

"I've got a few ideas..." Tails smirked. He lifted her up before taking her back to the seat of his plane. "The main question is one that you have to answer, though: where and how?"

"That's two questions," Sticks giggled. "How is doggy style..." She was cut off when Tails turned her around, slightly bending her over the seat.

"And where?"

"Whatever hole you want..." Sticks replied, opening her legs. "My cunt... my ass... it doesn't matter since you stretched them both out earlier anyway..."

Tails chuckled. "That I did." He knelt down and quickly licked over both of her holes, causing another shivering groan from her. He then stood up and positioned his hardened dick against the entrance to her warm pussy, pushing in with ease after her earlier orgasm.

"Mmmf!" Sticks cried out. "Yes! Fuck, you fill me so well..."

Tails chuckled and grabbed his lover's hips, starting to thrust back and forth inside her. Sticks grunted and kept her grip on the seat in front of her, moaning and throwing her head back as her boyfriend pounded hard into her from behind. Tails reached a hand around to rub her clit, causing her to shudder more, feeling some of her juices leaking.

"Tails... I..."

"I know," Tails nodded, not letting up his pace. "I really should have brought some towels with me..."

Sticks turned to face him. "I guess that you'll just have to drink from me again..." she winked.

"I've got no problem with that," Tails winked back, kissing her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth as he kept thrusting, his hand still working on her clit. "Just tap my arm when you're about to cum, okay?"

Sticks nodded, reaching behind her and grabbing his free arm awkwardly. Smiling, Tails brought his arm closer to her, reaching forward to grasp and pinch her left tit, tweaking the nipple of it hard as he kept hammering into her.

Sticks was getting closer, and Tails could feel it, deciding to mount her more fully and drive into her with more force, his cock scraping against her inner walls, feeling her slick, warm tunnel envelop around his hard shaft.

"Fuck... fuck... fuuuck!" Sticks screamed. "Yes! I'm... s-so... ahh!"

She tapped on his arm, and he instantly knelt down behind her to lap up her juices as they flowed. He kept rubbing her clit hard to draw out more of her nectar, and it worked, causing her to squirt so much that he barely contained it in his mouth. But he managed to gulp it all down, keeping his grip on her ass as he did so.

"Tails... shit..." Sticks groaned as she came down from her high.

"One hole left," Tails smirked as he stood back up behind her again. "Are you ready?"

Sticks nodded, reaching to spread her ass cheeks for him, showing off her small brown hole. "I'm already so horny as it is... please... fuck my ass..."

Tails nodded and pressed his cock-head against her rear hole. Carefully, he slipped it inside, not wanting to go all the way in like he did with her pussy, despite her claims that she was aroused enough. She let out a groan as he pushed the head in and then pushed in some more, getting about halfway in.

"Mmm... Tails... I love how you stretch me out..." Sticks moaned.

"I love you so much," Tails grunted, pushing himself further in. "You're so fucking beautiful..."

"I love you too..." Sticks said as she blushed, leaning back. "And you're so handsome... and so good in bed..." she giggled. "Or on a plane, as it turns out."

"I'm just full of surprises, eh?" Tails chuckled.

Sticks nodded with a small breath before turning her head to face his directly. The two latched their lips to each other, instantly colliding tongues and starting to moan as Tails thrust back and forth again, his hands staying on Sticks' hips as she reached an arm around his neck, keeping him close as they kissed.

Tails used one of his hands to move around and rub her pussy lips before shoving a pair of fingers inside, causing her cunt to squelch once more under his touch. Taking more initiative, Tails reached his other hand around to rub her clit, stimulating her vagina with his hands as he fucked her ass, his pace getting faster.

"Fuck... Sticks..." he grunted as he thrust, pulling away from the kiss to nibble her neck again. "You're so tight..."

Sticks moaned and raised her head up as he bit her neck. "F-Fuck me!" she squeaked out. "I'm... so close!"

Tails kept rubbing her soaked entrance and slamming into her rear, the stimulation soon becoming too much for Sticks as she lurched forward. Tails couldn't pull out in time to stop it as a stream of her cum fired from her pussy, landing on the floor with an audibly wet sound.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't warn you..." Sticks said.

"Not your fault..." Tails replied. "And besides, I can just clean the plane when I take it back home tonight."

Sticks smiled in reply, then noticed Tails' hands moving up to her face. Getting the hint, she leaned forward and sucked his fingers dry of what juices he had caught in his hands, smiling sheepishly as she did so before speaking.

"You must be close, huh?" she asked.

Tails nodded. "I am." He then growled and pushed her forwards again so that her chest was resting on the chair. "I want to cum in your ass..."

Sticks grinned. "Go for it... make me feel like a little slut as you fuck my ass..."

Tails chuckled as he started thrusting again. "And here I thought that you didn't like to be controlled by anyone..."

"You're right... fuck!" Sticks groaned as Tails fucked her. "I don't... unless it's you..."

Tails chuckled and kept thrusting, his hands grabbing around her arms and reaching down to her wrists, pulling her arms back and forcing her to arch her back as he fucked her ass hard, pounding into her viciously.

"Oh-OH! FUCK!" Sticks screamed. "I... AH! YES! FUCK MY ASS! I FUCKING LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU, YOU HANDSOME FUCKING STUD! WRECK MY ASS!"

Tails panted heavily, feeling himself start to sweat as well as feeling his balls tighten thanks to the combination of sex with his girlfriend and dirty talk from said girlfriend. He spanked her ass and continued to rail into her.

"I'm close, babe!" he said. "You ready for it?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes! Fill my ass up! Pleeeease!"

Unable to hold back her own orgasm, Sticks convulsed and jolted once more as she sprayed her cunt juices all over the floor again. This caused her bum to get tighter, clamping around Tails' cock, a feeling which wasn't lost on him.

"Fuck!" Tails said gritting his teeth. With one final grunt, he gave one last thrust into Sticks' ass, feeling his cum shoot from his tip to splatter inside of her butt-hole. Tails kept grunting, pulling his cock out from her ass and stroking it to shoot some more cum on her winking, gaping hole, with some of the shots arcing to hit her butt cheeks. "Damn, Sticks... you're so hot..."

Sticks blushed and reached back to gather the cum that didn't land in her hole, slurping it down into her mouth. "And how about now?"

Tails smirked. "Somehow, you got even hotter. Not sure how. You must have that effect on me."

"Same to you," Sticks smiled.

 **Lemon is over now. It's okay to open your eyes again.**

They both got dressed back up, with Tails only having to find his shoes since he never took off his belt. He handed Sticks her clothes and underwear, waiting as she put them on. The two closed in on each other for another kiss before setting the seat back to where it was, Tails sitting on it and Sticks sitting on his lap once again.

She turned to face him and giggled. "That was so much fun..." she said.

"I'm glad that you liked it," Tails smiled. "I enjoyed myself too."

Sticks blushed and leaned in for another kiss. This one was more loving than passionate, as their lips simply connected without any help from their tongues. The kiss soon broke as Tails spoke first.

"We should get back home," he said. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Sticks nodded, turning back around. As she helped Tails' hands reach the controls to switch it back to manual piloting, she cleared her throat. "Say, Tails..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

Tails nodded and kissed her back softly. "Of course you can. You're my girlfriend, after all."

"And what if we get caught by the others?" Sticks giggled.

"Well, I'm sure that they wouldn't be too judgemental," Tails shrugged. "Besides, they're probably going to find out eventually."

Sticks nodded, and the trip back to Tails' workshop was silent. Instead of landing on his roof, he landed around the back of the shop, making it easier to take the plane in for cleaning the next day, putting it next to his usual aircraft.

Without wasting any more time, the two decided to head upstairs, the combination of late night and their activities tiring them both out. They went to Tails' bedroom and both got into his bed, with Tails shedding his belt and other clothes whilst Sticks did the same. The two soon got into their bed and spooned, with Tails being the big spoon.

"Goodnight, Tails," Sticks said. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Tails replied. He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Night, my crazy little badger."

"Night, my smart little fox."

And so, they both closed their eyes and slept, knowing that their dreams would be of each other.

* * *

 **A surprisingly adorable ending for what was a rather smutty one-shot. It's been a while since I've done something this properly filthy, so I can only hope that I still delivered here. But enough of that. Let's talk about this! Did you guys enjoy it? I can only hope so. Anyway, this will be the last request that I'll be taking as I want to focus on getting Cyber Riders all finished. But don't worry; after that's all done, I'll take care of any other things that need to be taken care of. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
